


i'll be here for you

by TranquilityOPeace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilityOPeace/pseuds/TranquilityOPeace
Summary: Ginny tries to comfort Harry after what happened at the Ministry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	i'll be here for you

The sound of birds caused Ginny to wake up a bit earlier than usual. Flipping her eyes open, she stared at the wall as the sun came in through the open windows.

It's been a month since the summer holidays started, the sultry July weather starting to take a toll on everyone within the Burrow. Luckily, thanks to the Cooling Charms, everyone was able to get through the heat and get a good sleep throughout the night.

Except Ginny.

Ever since the ordeal at the Ministry, the nightmares don't stop coming, each time worse than the previous and waking her up in the middle of the night. It was only after taking sleeping draughts did she manage to finally get some uninterrupted sleep, albeit her parents having absolutely zero clue of her possession of said liquids.

No matter how hard she tried, the memories still refused to go away, lingering at the back of her mind. Being chased down by a pack of Death Eaters genuinely wanting her dead while still being a 14 year old certainly isn't the average scenario that most teenagers would face.

She willed herself to get out of bed, hearing the creaking sound of the floor right outside her bedroom as two pairs of footsteps pass by her room.

It didn't take a few minutes until she realised that Harry had arrived at the Burrow to stay for the rest of the summer, the voices of Ron and Hermione greeting him coming in through the thin walls.

With her sleepiness swept away at the thought of Harry, she made her way out of her room and proceeded to walk towards Fred and George's room - supposedly their room, except it being occupied by the black haired boy now as the twins were now staying at the shop.

As she reached the door to the room, she could hear the voices of the trio catching up on the past month of the holiday. Leaning on the door and giving Harry a brief greeting, she lingered for a moment before she excused herself and went down the stairs for breakfast.

* * *

Munching on her bacon, her thoughts wander off to Harry again.

Despite having grown up and being far away from the crush-on-first-sight girl she once was 5 years ago, she still couldn't help but think of the pains Harry had to go through and wish she could help him in some way.

Facing Voldemort at 14. Being plagued with visions and nightmares for the entire year after. And as if that wasn't enough, he had to watch his godfather die right in front of his eyes.

Part of her wishes, as a friend, she could go give him a hug and tell him how sorry she felt for him, that she would be willing to lend an ear to him and listen to whatever he has to say.

Yet the other part of her is also afraid.

They have never been particularly close "friends"; ever since their… eventful encounter in the Chamber during her first year, she had barely spent much time with him apart from the occasional common room greeting and the summers. Even during the previous year when they had plenty of opportunities to meet during DA meetings and the holidays over at Grimmauld Place, the conversations barely lasted for more than a few sentences.

She was still trying to sort out her thoughts as the three came downstairs for their share of food. Catching a glance at Harry, despite him conversing as normal she can't help but feel that he's merely trying to bury his feelings beneath.

Initially thinking of whether the other two had talked with him, she throws the thought away quite immediately; Ron, who has always been an indulgent git that constantly fails to notice his best pal's feelings, couldn't have possibly been one to talk to; and Hermione, despite seeming to be caring on the outside, was probably too rational of a person to confide in either.

Shaking her head, she cleared her plate and went to help her mom with the dishes.

* * *

She later made her way across the garden to the orchard next to the Burrow, hoping to spend some time under the trees in solitude.

What she didn't expect was Harry sitting in her usual spot under the apple tree.

As she approached him, he turned his head around with a slightly surprised expression.

"Oh hey Ginny," Harry said. "Didn't think you would come out here."

"Oh, yea," trying to not meet his gaze, she looked into the distance. "This is my usual spot whenever I just want to chill."

An apologetic look appeared on his face. "Right, sorry, I'll get going then."

Just as he was about to stand up, Ginny put her hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, you can stay." She then proceeds to sit down next to him, leaning against the large trunk.

For a short while, neither of the two said anything. Trying to break the silence, Ginny was about to say something when-

"You had a nice summer?" Harry casually asked, while slowly lowering himself to lie on the grass.

"So far… it's been okay," she forced out a lie, not wanting to discuss her nightmares.

If there was any trace of her giving it away, it seemed that Harry did not take notice and merely gave her a nod.

Their conversation quickly changed to questions about Slughorn, and Ginny listened patiently as Harry described how he and Dumbledore managed to get the retired bloke out of retirement… all while two voices kept going on in her head debating on whether she should have just admitted to Harry about her restless nights.

However, just as she resigned to leaving the subject behind, he suddenly changed the topic.

"I've been thinking these days," he paused, "about what happened at the Ministry two months ago."

Her eyes widened slightly at the mention, not being mentally prepared for him to bring up the topic proactively. Luckily he wasn't looking at her face as he kept going.

"I… I just can't bring myself to forget about… when I saw Sirius's body fall through the arch at all," his voice starting to shake a bit, Harry slowly sat back up and looked at Ginny. "It has been giving me nightmares for most of the past month, everytime… I couldn't save him at all."

He shook his head, muttering "Sorry that I mentioned it, forget about it."

He was about to stand up for a second time as Ginny pressed her hand to his. Surprised by her own actions, she decided to just let it all out.

"It's okay Harry, I…" she hesitated, but continued after only a brief pause. "I've been having nightmares as well. I had to take sleeping draughts so my family wouldn't know what has been going on in my head. Especially not mom, she would have been so nervous if she found out."

Lifting her head up, she saw Harry staring at her as if he was the only one in the world that has experienced such unpleasantries. Looking at him straight into his eyes, she kept going.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it now, Harry. In fact, I doubt you should… just take the time you need." She paused before continuing, her hand slowly wrapping around his. "But if you need someone to talk to, if there is anything in your mind that you would like to let off… I'm here for you."

She was not quite sure how she got the words out, being surprised that she even managed to confess to him about her disturbing nights in the first place. Realising after she was clutching on to his hand, she quickly let go and muttered a quiet apology.

As she tried to look away from Harry, she caught the sight of him giving her a faint smile. "It's alright Ginny, in fact… thanks." His eyes also turned away to look at the trees far away. "Sorry to hear about your nightmares as well."

Ginny gave him a quick nod. One thing she had always liked Harry for was his caring side, the way that makes anyone feel comfortable with him. Despite the distance she still felt in between them two, she somehow felt they became a little bit closer from that brief conversation.

Brushing the dust off his legs, Harry stood up. "Think I'm done sitting here. I sure do miss the cozy feeling of the cooling charms inside the house."

Letting out a laugh, Ginny followed suit. "Yeah, I had the same feeling."

She doubted Harry would be completely comfortable with letting her know everything right off the bat, given that this was the first real "heart-to-heart" conversation that they had. However, as they made their way back to the Burrow under the blazing sun, she made up her mind.

That she would try to bear Harry's pain and grief, no matter how much it seemed to weigh.

**Author's Note:**

> First HP fic, hopefully it isn't too bad :p


End file.
